rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lelforumingalt
Lelforumingalt is a British OTer that joined OT in early-2015 after being terminated on his other account used for foruming, theOTattempt. He first started playing ROBLOX in middle/late-2011 and joined as a proper account in 2013. His main is epictinboy. Alts (brief overview) *epictinboi *otspokiskeliton *LoopATJK *iLongestNamesnipe *iGetKilledEveryDay *epicsShirtMaker *lezua *AccountDeclined *lelforumingalt (terminated) *theOTattempt (terminated) *stockcube *epictinboy2 *asulem *asuiem *epicboytinman Info He is very active, having forumed on OT since January 2015. Because of this, most of OT know him. He is also pretty liked, with the only worst oter list he has appeared on being cman's. Accounts TheOTAttempt theOTattempt was lelforumingalt's first proper foruming account,as when lelforumingalt was first created,he didn't know how to verify it. It is also where he first tried out his siggy,checkm9.However,it got terminated after 1 warning a week after it's creation,with 117 posts due to requesting a doctorpwnda x mumsgaming fanfiction. LelForumingAlt Once theOTattempt had been terminated, lelforumingalt began posting on this account.As he doesn't stand out or anything,he just kept on posting. Now he has 10k posts,he is planning on posting less and going to ot parties more. Lelforumingalt was terminated on 12/8/2015. He now uses epictinboy. iLongestNamesnipe This account was created when he was into namesnipes during early 2014,and was used as a troll account for a short time in march 2015. It is now inactive yet again. dyna_blox epictinboy's main alt. He uses it whenever he is terminated. As of 13/06/2017, it has 274 posts, giving it the 3rd highest postcount out of all of his accounts. new_bag epictinboy's former main alt. He first used this when he was serving a 3 day ban, but by the 2nd day it was deleted by mods because newbag suddenly became offensive. atarivision epictinboy's other alt. He used this to make pun threads, but has stopped doing that. epictinboy First real account and backup forum account for lelforumingalt. This account is the account he posts on since lelforumingalt's termination. otspokiskeliton Intended alt for lelforumingalt until he announced his main. epicboytinman First account of epictinboy, lost the password. epictinboy2 First ever alt of epictinboy, also lost the password. Some things lelforumingalt has done on ot: Participated in an OT pinewood raid three times Got terminated three times (lol what a nob!!!!!!!) Achieved 10k Achieved 20k Accounts Off Roblox lelforumingalt (twitch) lelforumingalt (Town of Salem) lelforumingalt (plug.dj) T_T (dubtrack.fm) lelforumingalt kool kid (youtube) (discontinued) epictinboy the radical man (discord) tonyblair637 (gametest1) sleeping (gametest2) helloamjello (opstest1) lelforumingalt (opstest1) AllHailTheIDGods (gametest1) bag (gametest2) NonExpand (gametest3) somerandomnobidk (gametest1) dank (gametest2) shoe (gametest2) memes (drawception) History Lelforumingalt first visited roblox as a guest in 2011. After playing on and off, he created his first account, epicboytinman in 2013. Within a day he had forgotten the password, so,attempting to create the account to memory, he forgot some of the words and the order came out as epictinboy. He first had a red torso,white head & arms, and grey feet. During the time he had a red look, he went on a game during the time you could make bricks fly using a glitch involving toilets and lamps. He quickly became friendly with the user that knew this glitch, known as clairepanda71 (now Papyru). Sometime during the summer of 2013, epictinboy got bored and lurked the forums with a bit. He did not know how to verify his account, and it's a good thing he didn't, because his posts would've been awful. One day, when epictinboy was at a game with clairpanda, he decided to switch his character colours to all yellow. He stayed that way for about 2 years. It is unknown how epictinboy first met Oototo, but he was a good friend of epictinboy's until he lost contact with him sometime during 2014. He would visit games with Oototo and did stuff like organizing a strike on Work at a Pizza Place. Sometime during 2013, epictinboy was playing infection deception at the same time as an ot party. He didn't know it at the time, but Mouseworks, who was in the game, was an oter. Once, when epictinboy was playing Boys Vs Girls (he had vip on this game and was decent, he had 771 kills before the stats reset), he met a user called Holidaybanana. Holiday eventually introduced him to his first warclan, known as the war gods. He even has a t-shirt dating from then. In sometime around late 2013, epictinboy joined a free model hospital game after seeing it advertised in the comment section. There he met TheWarGod31, and SecondKatzuzu. He saw second two times after that, but saw TheWarGod many times and considered him his "2014 friend". (he became pretty inactive on epictinboy in 2015,so he lost contact with both his 2014 friends). In February 2014, epictinboy redeemed a roblox card and got BC. He visited many BC Only games. Unfortunately, these games were either Whodunnit? or obby for admin/100 robux. He would visit many obbies, but eventually realized they were a scam. This didn't stop him playing them the other 2 times he got BC. epictinboy's often played games changed from Natural Disaster Survival and Death Run 2 to games like Murder Mystery. He only played a bit of it before he decided to check out The Mad Murderer, which he instantly fell in love with. He spent ages playing it and only gave it up for Twisted Murderer. epictinboy was now playing loads of roblox games and slightly took to video editing. One day he created the hour long piece of garbage that is the roblox movie. Literally the whole plotline was this EPICTINBOY'S HOUSE GETS BLOWN UP, SO HE HAS TO GO UNDERGROUND TO FIND/RESCUE IT AND GETS TELEPORTED TO DEATH RUN AND GOES TO THE NIGHTCLUB AFTER THAT THEN SURVIVES A TSUNAMI TO GET HOME!!!!! Also there was lots of dialogue. Epictinboy refined his windows movie maker (pls) skills, creating more garbage and a garbage series called teacher epictinboy. He's only released the last video of it, because it's slightly tolerable. He also filmed some 17 minute long pinewood memefest. Sometime in 2014 on SFOTH IV, epictinboy met aaronsurvivorirock, a c&ger who had 22k posts. This was his first friendship with a forumer. He had also developed the ability to type using correct capitalization. Thankfully, He Did Not Type Like This. He typed like this instead, but with more spelling mistakes. This was a step up from 2013, where he typed like this but with 20 gazillion spelling mistakes. By November 2014, epictinboy was spending every day playing Twisted Murderer. In between rounds, he would check out the forums. He found this pretty fun. Once, he even joined an ot party! Also, at some point he became interested in murder games. He played Murder Mystery, then The Mad Murderer, then Twisted Murderer, then Mad Games. He even attempted to make a foruming account known as "lelforumingalt". His attempt to verify it flopped because he knew nothing about verification. Finally, January 2015 came. At about the 20th epictinboy verified his second foruming account, called theOTattempt. Alas, theOTattempt was not to be, because it got terminated in a week,first a warning for calling bronies "edgy neckbeards that like fapping to r34" and then deleted for requesting a drpwnda x mumsgaming fanfiction, after seeing them together during a spectre OT party. He then created lelforumingalt. Lelforumingalt had a slow start, since nobody knew who he was (obviously) but he got on well with oters that had joined OT just before him, namely joinerman (formerly lamp89) and crispello (formerly celerey). Lelforumingalt reached 1k after being recognised in a few fav oter lists. I don't know when he reached 1k, all i know is he got banned from a resturant at the time because he was eating chicken (in-game) too loud and the owner, who was streaming, got fed up. By this time, lelforumingalt had replaced epictinboy with the most active account out of his 20 something accounts and a few more unknown ones. However, the forums were still unaware of who his main was, until he eventually told an oter (probably srengsina) one day after they kept bugging him. From that day onwards, epictinboy was lelforumingalt's immediate backup forum alt, compared to otspokiskeliton. lelforumingalt first joined Bulba Empire on epictinboy, when it was the hip new thing to do. He kept epictinboy in the group and joined a little later. He also helped Bulba in the various wars it had. As of 12/8/2015,lelforumingalt was terminated. His reason was unknown, as it said "content blocked". It was something to do with adult content. It was probably due to him calling a user "narcissistic". At that time, he didn't know how to appeal until January 2016, so he switched accounts to epictinboy. Epictinboy had been used numerous times after lelforumingalt's several warnings and bans, so it was finally time to let the main take the stage. Nothing really important happened as epictinboy continued to pass the days foruming, until sometime in 2016 when he was banned for a while. Underscores were just out about then, so he created new_bag as an alt to epictinboy to take the wheel when he was terminated. However, the mods didn't like the name, and new_bag was no more.(this was probably when the mods started to filter newbag) Epictinboy then created about 3 other accounts : transient_harmonica, and 2 more i forgot the name of. Sometime during December, epictinboy got a little bored of ot. He stopped foruming for around 2 weeks, then rejoined because he found it fun and refreshing with so many new faces. He managed to keep himself out of trouble (except for a 1 dayer or warning once in a blue moon) and is doing well so far. epictinboy continued to post more and considers himself a known oter, but not really that popular. Account Order epictinboy has an account order that he uses if epictinboy is deleted or banned. dyna_blox (primary alt) otspokiskeliton atarivision tonyblair637 Developed Games For a long time, epictinboy would try to make a decent looking place but become incredibly lazy. Due to him knowing nothing about scripting, most of his games contain either a crapton of free models, or 5 bricks. His older places (especially his pre-studio games) are so poorly built you can complete the required aim in half a second 1. closed This is epictinboy's oldest game,dating back to when he first joined. The game is a freemodel mess with about 80 zombies if you spawn on the baseplate. However, you can also spawn on top of a teleporter to roblox building, or at one of the two free model mansions. You have a big rocket that shoots in all directions, and has a huge explosion range. You also have dual vulcans, and a broken item. And you have social and transport gear. As of 18/05/17, this game has 32 visits. 2. castle attack! This is another old game,dating back to 8/12/2013 in fact. In this game, you have to board a free model helicopter and fly to a free model castle, but you have to avoid the free model noobs that shoot at you at the castle. If you don't know what your purpose is, the team name even tells you : catsle detroyers!. Unfortunately, due to roblox updates, the heli is broken. Fortunately, there is a nuke nearby, so you can destroy the whole game. As of 18/05/17, this game has 28 visits. 3. cool obby (under construction) ###### 20 people to This game was created not long after the castle attack game, as it dates from 8/16/2013. In this game, you have to complete an obby, but it is so broken you don't even have to do that. There is a chunk of an elevator which came off something lying around, and a hand-made sign that says "WELCOME.". This is probably the first epictinboy game without free models, so I guess it's a success there. This game still has not amassed 20 visits as of 18/05/17, but has got 19, so it's very close. 4.ot f3x pbs This game has only 4 visits and dates from 9/7/2013. It's literally just a cylinder made using f3x. 5.############ land of Epicness! (UPDATES COMING SOO) This is another 2013 game, this one being from 12/15/2013 to be exact.It just appears to be a hangout where you can do stuff. There is a building which has pictures of ROBLOX,epictinboy,Asulem,and Arooninja (irl friend of epictinboy). There's an obby you can do (and cheat), and there are weapon givers and places just for epictinboy's friends to access. There's also a tourist and a hepful guide (obviously free models).This game has 11 visits as of 18/05/17, and there have not been any updates for 3 years, so I guess I lied about the updates. 6.CTF (BETA) This is the first 2014 game, s it was made in 1/2/2014. It's also another 100% no free model game. But it's broken. It was supposed to be a CTF game, but due to roblox updates the flags are gone. There are little buildings scattered everywhere, and even some delay switches (just littered everywhere of course, because actually configuring a delay switch is hard). This game even had an ad made for it, which was just an upside down version of a skyscraper ad. 7.epictinboy's Place Number:6 With only 2 visits and dating from 1/18/2014, you know this game is poor. It's so poor BECAUSE IT'S JUST A STANDARD ROBLOX PLACE. 8. World of ROBLOX (PRE PRE PRE PRE BETA) A crappy game that was never really made into anything. It's literally just a decal of epictinboy and a block of wood. 9. The obby with a twist This is just a shedletsky skybox and a few spawns. That's it. 10. Cactus survival Based off of a cactus free model, this game is more of an obby then any "obby" game made by epictinboy. The aim was to survive a cactus, but as with many of his games, it was stopped halfway through. 11. house on a box This game wasn't anything until epictinboy got bored and decided to turn it into a house on a box. 12. NO MANS SKY It's just a game with 1 player servers. That's the joke. 13. ##########'# Place ######: 13 I don't even know what this game is meant to be. 14. SFOTM Sword fighting on a course surrounded by a massive killbrick. 15. half life 3 The first of epictinboy's "ironic" style games, which are just games poorly made, this game is currently on 99 visits and counting, his most popular game. The comments, before they were removed, were overwhelmingly positive, with all users saying they liked the game. 16. best town The sequel to half life 3, this game just had soldiers fighting zombies. 17. mario kart 2024 The third "ironic" style game, this game is just the default racing mode but with various decals added. 18. generic obby Just a default obby. 19. pirate bay The default pirate map. 20. best game The default CTF mode. 21. ot team create #1 This was a team create. It ended up just being the town of robloxia with SOMEONE spamming it with aertricity models. The skybox was also binary. 22. Doomspire Stilts A half-done attempt to make a brickbattle game. This game was cancelled after the first 30 minutes, because epictinboy is lazy. 23. driving gAME The fourth "ironic" style game, this game is the default driving mode but with resized cars and probably some decals. 24. adopt and raise a baby in zimbabwe The fith "ironic" style game,this is just the default town but with a baby and some decal - covered bricks that spell out "FAT". 25. the cool epic fun obby!!! of stages the sixth "ironic" style game, this is just a really short obby. 26. ot team create #2 : electric boogaloo A half-descent mishmash of free models and genuinely built stuff. 27. the free model murder game v0.1 This was an experiment to see if you can make a murder game out of free models. Seems you can. Trivia * epictinboy's first account was epicboytinman, made on the 23rd june 2013. He forgot the password after 1 day, but wrote it on a sheet of paper which he also lost after 1 day. To this day, he does not know where that sheet of paper is. * epictinboy has no favorite colour. * epictinboy wore the same colour (bright yellow) on his character for 2 years. * epictinboy has never posted a locked thread. All thread by him that have been locked have been locked by mods. * From otspokiskeliton up until lezua and asuIem, epictinboy didn't know how to create an account because he always made the Year Of Birth 1902. Groups These are all known groups of epictinboy. This is no means a full list, but it's definitely the most accurate list. * BereghostGames fans! (on epicboytinman) * The War gods * Namesnipes (deleted group, contained many 2014 alts such as NeedForNoSpeed) * Nerdcubed Fan Club * Columbine High School (deleted,former primary) * Black Man Group (former primary) * Unloved OTers (on theOTattempt) * - Classics - * Animal Abusers (title content deleted) * Isis Fashion (deleted, was group on theOTattempt) * Off Topic! * Forbidden Fruit (owned by epictinboy) * Air Cannon * *Scareclan* (owned by epictinboy) * Sydic Alts (alt storage group owned by epictinboy) * Bulba Empire (deleted,former primary of lelforumingalt) * Neo-Bulban Empire (deleted) * Nyan - Bulban Empire (owned by epictinboy) * Bulban Empire * Billabob * BIGHEAD'ers (owned by epictinboy) * Brick Kings * builder war (owned by epictinboy) * Christmas Fan Group! (owned by epictinboy,primary of lelforumingalt) * 1x1x1x1thehackerII * Before The Dawn Official * [] Off Topic [] (owned by epictinboy) * Café Fuji (owned by epictinboy) * Credit Card * Cool Kids™ * cyberbully gang * da lowposties!!!!!! * Funder (owned by epictinboy) * Hammerhead Supporters * ot cafe * OT CLOTHESE (owned by epictinboy, also has epictinboi as a member) * Official Team Facepalm * ODER POLICE SWAT TEAM (owned by epictinboy) * Risky Boots * Respect Women * roadblocks (former primary of epictinboy i think) * Minion Hate * J. CO. Donuts (owned by epictinboy) * legendary idiots * Roblox Hell Zone Premium™ * stingray1022 Fans! (owned by epictinboy) * dumpster * Federation Of Manliness * Flat Earth Society * mastr scr0ptrz * Meme Investigators * Demure© * Egghunt Adventurers * Off Topic Police Department * OTers With Unique Usernames * Frappé® * puppy monkey baby * Rapid Studio™ (owned by epictinboy, only group he actually bought from roblox) * roblox devloper * ROBLOX Resistance Movement * Robloxian Myth Hunters * ROBLOXの日本人 ( Japanese people of ROBLOX ) * It's The Nutshack * SAVE COLORS * Server and Son Clothing™ * Shed, Let's Ski Studios * Simon's Cat Group * Spam police™ Read description! * Spyro372 * StreetsofSimCity Fan Club * talkbar's alts * teletowers fanclub (owned by epictinboy) * THE ANNIHALTION CREW * the awesomest people in the world no noobs aloud (former primary of epictinboy) * the best players on roblox!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (former primary of epictinboy i think) * THE COCONUT EMPIRE! * The Cooking Group * The Epic MeMe Army (owned by epictinboy) * the halo call of dute * The League of Bandits * The Off Topic Movie * The one two Toysackboy crew * the roblock rulers * top lel * Tox1cated * True Veterans! * u.s. border patrol (owned by epictinboy) * Underscores * Vancouver Whitecaps Football Club™ (owned by epictinboy) * We the OGs * Women seeking Men Signatures checkm9 (20 january 2015 - 1 december 2015) checkm9 it's christmas time (1 december 2015 - 9 december 2015) checkm9 it's christmas time | rip lelforumingalt, add 13k posts (9 december 2015 - 6 january 2016) checkm9 | rip lelforumingalt, add 13k posts (6 january 2016 - april 2016) i am the masta pass me the pasta (april 2016 - june 2016) Terminations Category:Alts Category:Male Category:Deleted OTers Category:Banned users